Dancing shadow of Seven
by SAYURI-CHAN21
Summary: this is something i'm writing because i'm bored and stuck in the hospital with nothing to do read and review if you would like. Why me I groaned I couldn't believe this How could I have ended up on Such a Bothersome Team with a Tardy Sensei An Emo Jerk his Troublesome fangirl and the loudest knucklehead in the village i swear this team is going to get me killed up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Summary: this is something i'm writing because i'm bored and stuck in the hospital with nothing to do read and review if you would like. Why me I groaned I couldn't believe this How could I have ended up on Such a Bothersome Team with a Tardy sensei An Emo Jerk his Troublesome fangirl and the loudest knucklehead in the village i swear this team is going to get me killed one day. You Choose :) The o.c's eventual pairing

(O_ . _O) (O_._O) Line Break

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Quote of the Day : Only those who will risk going too far can possibly find out how far one can go. T.S Elliot

Song of the Chapter... Lion King Circle of life

Prolog welcoming Twins Nara

A woman whispered softly amazed "Twins Shikaku can you believe it we got a baby Boy and baby girl." her voice sounded tired a man responded in a lazy yet serious tone he "I know Yoshino we weren't expecting this we knew about Shikamaru but what will we name this little beautiful surprise" he said as he shifted a baby girl in his arms. Yoshino looked at her husband before looking at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping in his arms. She smiled tiredly "how about Yasumi for Peaceful Beauty?" Her Husband looked down at the little bundle in his arms and A lazy smile graced his lips smiled before placing her in the crib with her brother before nodding that's perfect for her before kissing his wifes forehead sleep and i'll go tell everyone about our Little surprise. He watched his wife's eyes close as she fell asleep for the first time in 13 hours.

(_o.o_) line Break (_0.0_)

He turned to the nurse and gave her the names so the twins could be placed in the nursery, before he left to Tell friends. He Smirked as His Teammates turned to him "Well What was It Shikaku And Who the God Father" A Tall Blond Man Demanded From where he stopped pacing. "Now Now Inoichi It's Not a Competition Besides you know I'll be the godfather" a much larger man countered with a booming laugh as he smacked his hand on the blonde mans back. Making their wifes laugh at their antics. "Ok Inoichi enough of that" his heavily pregnant wife called to him from her spot. "You to Choza let the man speak" another woman piped up from next to her "Thank you Ayako, Ume ." He nodded to the two women who chastised his teammates. He continued "you both have no issue to argue because it would be to Troublesome to have just one of you as godparent" his smirk grew as he watched the jaws of his Friends drop in disbelief. But.. the Blonde Began to Argue before Shikaku cut him "you'll both have to do it." he hinted to them he knew they would figure it out. The Two looked at each other confused before catching on the looked at him returning his smirk they called out in unison "Twins" they both grinned patting his back "we have Twins." he confirmed the the smirk not leaving his face as he walked to a window that allowed them to see into the nursery his teammates and their respective wives on either side of him.

(_o.o_) line Break (_0.0_)

He pointed to the twins. "We knew we were going to have shikamaru but that little beauty next to him was a surprise for the both of us." he told them his smirk now a full blown grin. He looked at them Choza me and Yoshino wanted you to be shikamaru's Godfather. The big man laughed and nodded in agreement. He looked at his other teammate Inoichi since you and Ayaka are Having a Girl anyday now i Figured you would like to Be the Godfather for Little Yasumi" The blonde man Grinned "of course I can't let Choza have all the fun" he stated as Shikaku gestured for two of nurses in the room to bring the Twins forward so his teammates could get a better look. Both Twins had dark tufts of hair on their heads and while both looked like spitting images of shikaku, Yasumi's face was Rounder and held more of her mother's features. Choza Smirked at a thought "Eh Shikaku she is a beauty but answer me this how are you and Inoichi going to handle them when puberty hits and the boys start lining up." he let out a booming laugh as the Two froze and turned to Glare at him killing intent slowly leaking from them Startling others in the room before they shouted in unison. "NO BOYS". This only Proved to make Choza laugh harder shaking his head before turning to look at the Twins and murmuring out a Simple Welcome to the World Twins Nara.

END until next time

AN: pairing options include the Following characters and My Reasons i think it may work

Kiba: TBH I Like Kiba besides why not besides it could be a fun choice he is loud but does understand the importance of loyalty

Choji: they Grew up together so i figured they would be somewhat close

Shino: I have said it once and i'll say it again poor bug boy doesn't get enough love

Rock Lee: he is eccentric but again it could be a fun Pairing to write she may even calm him down just a Tad

Add an option if you would like

vote via Review or poll on my page


	2. Chapter 2

The dancing shadow of seven

Hiya people welcome to the newest chapter of the dancing shadow of seven if there are small spelling and grammar errors I apologize a head of time wrote this on my tablet I hope you enjoy it also I'm kind of new to writing fanfictions so please be kind to me.

Quote of the chapter "Alone we can do so little, together we can do so much." _-Helen Keller_

Song choice of the chapter Haruka Kanata cover done by Caleb Hyles.

"talking"

' _thinking'_

Animal/summons talking

MY O.C

Name Yasumi Nara

Age 12

Appearance long dark brown hair held up into a spikey pony tail Brown eyes

Ninja outfit: dark Grey capris and a Dark green and Magenta Kimono styled Mid drift shirt over a Mesh tank top and black ninja sandals and matching arm warmers

Civilian outfit Same Dark Grey capris with a dark teal tank top and dark Grey arm warmers

recap Choza Smirked at a thought "Eh Shikaku she is a beauty but answer me this how are you and Inoichi going to handle them when puberty hits and the boys start lining up." he let out a booming laugh as the Two froze and turned to Glare at him killing intent slowly leaking from them Startling others in the room before they shouted in unison. "NO BOYS". This only Proved to make Choza laugh harder shaking his head before turning to look at the Twins and murmuring out a Simple Welcome to the World Twins Nara.

Chapter one enter family Nara

no pov.

A girl smiled as she watched the sunrise thinking about how peaceful it looked. "well it was almost peaceful" she Thought to herself with a wince, as she heard her Darling Mother yelling on the top of her lungs "SHIKAMARU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP NOW THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY she sighed Jumping down off the roof next to the back door. "Mother you sure you yelled loud enough I don't think suna heard you" She asked walking through the door only to wince when she received a smack upside the head with the wooden spoon her mom was brandishing. "Hush Yasumi and go wake your brother up" she ordered pointing to the stairs. Yasumi's Brown Eyes Held an eerie glint as she grabbed the mop bucket before filling it with cold water. Yasumi passed her father who bid the girl a soft morning "morning daddy" she greeted innocently before trotting up the stairs to her brother's room. she entered the room silently leaving the door open for a quick escape. "Oh, Shikamaru-oniisan wakey wakey" she called out softly approaching his bed. I heard him Grumble out a quiet "go away". setting the bucket down she attempted to pull the blanket off him. "Yasumi leave me alone" he growled much to her amusement. Giving a mock Pout she called out "Have it your way then." Before grabbing the bucket and throwing the water on him making him jump up and yell at her. Yasumi bolted from the room tossing the bucket over her shoulders she her brother following hot on her heels. She ran faster and skidded into the Kitchen to try hiding behind her Father yelping as she was caught in her Brother's Shadow. their parents watching them. Shikaku had pure amusement in his eye's while his wife Yoshino hid her amusement. Shikamaru released his sister while muttering Troublesome sisters he glared at his female counter part. Love you to big brother she teased him "Kids enough playing around Shikamaru go dry off and get dressed Yasumi when I said wake your brother up I meant without the mop bucket" their mother sighed before setting breakfast down on the table. The girl shrugged "where's the fun in that" as she sat down to eat. Ten minutes later her brother returned fully dressed his wet hair up in its usual ponytail. He mumbled a Lazy good morning to their parents before he started eating. "So, you two are getting your Team assignments today correct?" Yoshino asked as she put together a few bento boxes. The twins looked up at each other before nodding. Yasumi played with the head band that was hanging around her neck. "Yeah we are that's why class is only for those who graduated today." She answered. she smiled at them "Who do you guys think will get teamed with" she asked before sitting down. The Twins shrugged. "shikamaru will probably get Ino-chan and choji-kun after all ino-shika-cho is usually a generational thing" Yasumi guessed. "Choji isn't bad but Ino she so Loud and Troublesome" he groaned. Yasumi couldn't argue with that. She knew just how her god sister could get. "I just hope I get a team that I will be able to work with easily" she commented. "I'm sure you two will be fine whether it be in the traditional ino-shika-cho formation or on a team with people you have never even talked to." Shikaku murmured looking at them before adding "In the end just Remember that teamwork is all that Matters." as he stood up glancing at the clock "I have a council meeting I'll see you all tonight." he his family giving them a lazy wave. Yasumi turned to shikamaru "hurry up we are supposed to be there at 10:30 and I wanted to Get a good seat". He yawned finishing his food "whatever as long as I can get a nap in." "You Just woke up" she said with deadpanned expression grabbing their plates to put them in the sink. "Your point is besides I'm going get you for that even if it's a drag" he Grumbled taking the bento box Yoshino put together for him "I made extra so you both could share with your teams" she explained handing Yasumi her own. "sure, you will Shika and Thanks mom" Yasumi grinned grabbing her brother's wrist and dragging him as she rushed out the door. Knowing it would take a little bit to get to the academy she only slowed down once they got out of the compound. she let go of shikamaru's hand and started walking backwards so are you exited yet? She questioned starring at him as she walked in front of him. "you are going to Trip your troublesome girl" he scolded her as he took the outfit she had on "Yasumi what are you wearing?" hearing the protective edge in his voice Yasumi looked down at her clothes "Oh this I bought it with ino the yesterday. What's wrong with it? She questioned looking back up at him. "Your showing to much skin" he told her before thinking to himself _'its troublesome enough to keep guys away from you.'_ Yasumi looked down at her clothes again and shrugged "this is nothing compared to others be glad that I'm wearing pants and mesh under it besides dad didn't say anything." He Groaned with annoyance stuffing his hands into his pockets as the two continued to make their way to the academy for what would be there last class.


	3. Chapter 3

The dancing shadow of 7

The dancing shadow of 7

Dancing shadow of seven

hello Readers I am Sayuri-Chan and welcome to the next chapter to Dancing shadow of seven and now helping me with the disclaimer and recap is the one and only Shikamaru Nara who is currently in hiding from his mother whom ill call in a heartbeat if he doesn't wake up.

Shikamaru: Groan's troublesome women let me sleep

Sayuri-Chan: hmm yeah No do the disclaimer

Shikamaru what a drag fine Sayuri doesn't own anything but her three cats who all seem evil

Sayuri-Chan: Oi leave momo Bellatrix and Hime Out of this they are not evil well Bellatrix might be,

Shikamaru: sweat drops that's the black one right

Sayuri-Chan: yeah why

Shikamaru: Its eating your taco

Sayuri-Chan: Nyaa Bad Kitty my taco shikamaru hold the fort for me while I go replace my taco

Shikamaru: …. Troublesome Read and review no flaming or will the evil cat eat you

Chapter 3 Assemble a four-man squad?

````````````````````Yasumi's POV``````````````````````````````

"FOREHEAD" "INO-PIG" I sighed as while walking next to my brother it looks like Ino-chan and sakura-san are at it again I pointed at My blonde haired Godsister and her former pink haired friend with a snicker,

Shikamaru followed My finger, "Troublesome they're your friends you fix it he shrugged as he kept walking.

Ill see you at the academy I waved him off before Shaking my head, approaching them I called out to the two rivals "Oi you Guys No your causing a Scene, Right?"

The angry Two Females Paused their argument to glare at me before shouting in unison "BUT OUT". I Sweat dropped 'they can't stand each other… and yet they can still yell in unison, that must take talent I thought before smirking I put my hands up in a surrendering, motion "All I am saying is that If You Keep fighting like this you are going to be late and someone else is going to sit with your Precious Sasuke-kun."

They both Froze before Glaring each other before racing off shoving each other the entire way. "Fish Meet hook" I muttered Knowing that would Probably the only way to get them there on time. I shake my head before Taking My usual short cut to the academy so that I'll get there before them.

=_Line Break_= 

```````````````````````````````````````No POV.````````````````````````````````````````````

Entering the classroom quickly Yasumi searched the class for her Brother spotting him a in the seat next to their childhood friend Choji whom was eating a bag of chips as she Approached them she Greeted softly "Good morning Choji-Kun" before sitting next to him.

*munch* Morning *munch* Yasumi-Chan*munch munch* I heard that you were breaking up a scene between Ino and Sakura again." Choji questioned her.

Same, old same, old them two will never learn I think she shrugged Before raising a single eyebrow "I though Naruto didn't pass this time you know anything" she questioned her friend as he emptied his chip bag before pulling out another one."Beats me he said he ended up passing though."

Nodding she Yawned laying her head down only to look up as she heard the loud entrance of Ino and sakura both of whom now were fighting with the other fangirls, "this should be Good" she muttered to her friend as she watched Naruto Jumped on the desk Glaring at the source of the rabid fangirl problem, One Sasuke Uchiha whom was returning the glare.

Yasumi turned to her friend and brother "does Naruto have a Death wish the two shrugged her brother muttering about troublesome questions making Yasumi roll her eyes.

"Tch that idiots always doing something stupid" Yasumi turned and smiled at the boy behind her and the puppy on his head "Good Morning Kiba-san Good Morning Akumaru-Kun" she greeted the pair, Kiba gave a flirty Grin "Morning Yasumi-Chan how many times have said that you don't need to be so formal I don't mind you calling me Kiba-kun".

blushing Yasumi nodded not seeing the glare her brother sent towards Kiba. As the room quickly filled with Outraged shrieks and the air filled with killing intent.

Looking towards the commotion the Twin's eyes both went wide in disbelief as they seen the Uchiha and Naruto kissing. Shikamaru muttered troublesome as his sister quickly began patting a coughing Choji who was beginning to choke on his favorite snack which he dropped on the floor while Kiba busted out laughing, and at the slightly comical and yet disturbing scene.

Yasumi winced as her god sister ino, Sakura and the rest of the furious fangirls started closing in on petrified Naruto. she knew he would be sporting several lumps. The Mob of fangirls began to disperse As Iruka-sensei walked and he called for attention.

"Alright everyone settle down as of today you are no longer students you are all now considered Shinobi, Adults Even and I cannot express how proud I am of all of you." Iruka Began with a pleased look in his eyes before he continued.

Now For the team assignments He glancing at beat up naruto, before he began to call off teams.

Before Iruka called out the four-man squad he paused before announcing due to some unforeseen circumstances one of the teams will have an extra member he finished quickly, "Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Yasumi".

Yasumi looked down at her teammates who sat a row below her and muttered troublesome as she laid her head on the desk trying to block out the commotion her teammate was causing.

Yasumi grumbled "Just my luck I get the team with the loud mouth the fan girl and the very definition of Emo" she heard a snicker behind her and she turned around to see Kiba.

"good luck Yasumi-Chan you're going to need it." Kiba patted her on the back you need someone to sit with during lunch you can join us he motioned towards the newly formed team 8.

"Sorry Kiba-kun No thanks" Yasumi shook her head "I'll be okay if I have to I'll track shikamaru and his team down if all else fails but I'm going to attempt to get my team together first."

Kiba frowned "if you say so" he waved as his team walked off.

Yasumi paused "now to find my team" thinking for a moment before face palming "I just need locate Sasuke where he is I'll find sakura and if I find her ill find that goof off naruto." she muttered to herself before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing Shadow of seven

Sayuri-chan here and welcome to this installment of the dancing shadow of seven I apologize at first it was writer's block then and at the moment stuck in the hospital again this time I'm not sure when I'll get out damn seizures anyways here with the disclaimer is the one and only Uzumaki Naruto who is as irritating at Hinata is cute

Naruto: Sayuri-chan doesn't own Naruto if she did I would have been with Hinata a

lot earlier.

Sayuri-chan:... this is true and Now if you don't mind Kakashi- San please quit reading your Porn and

Kakashi: Glares it's not porn it's fine Literature.

Sayuri-chan: Right…. Whatever you say now just to the recap Dang it

Kakashi: sigh fine Last time on the Dancing Shadow of seven the teams of young shinobi were assembled including an unusual combination of a Four man squad that seems to be as close together as oil is to water.

Chapter 4

Yasumi's eyes twitched in annoyance after spending the last 20 minutes searching for signs of her wayward teammates, she decided to give up and go eat with her brother's team.

Hey, Nii-san Choji-kun Ino-Chan Mind if I join ya" she Greeted them as she approached them.

Her brother shrugged and motioned to the spot next to him.

"not eating with your team Yasumi-chan?" Choji Questioned with a Frown as Ino butted in before Yasumi was able to answer him

"Yeah you're so lucky Yasumi you get to be with Sasuke-Kun if I were you I'd be taking advantage of that" She Complained with a Jealous Pout

Yasumi snorted before she answered her brothers best friends question with a lazy Yawn. "I would be eating with them but I couldn't find them and it's too bothersome to continue looking for them," she explained as she munched on a rice ball. The Trio blinked at her before ino spoke up "um Yasumi-chan Sasuke's over there" she pointed to the spot where Yasumi's broody teammate was. Making the Girl shoot up and Look to see Sasuke get pulled forcefully into the room. "bothersome" she stated Shaking her Head as she Grabbed her Bento before jumping to see what was happening to her Brody teammate. Yasumi blinked in shock as entered the room that Sasuke was pulled into in only to see that Sasuke tied up.

"What the hell happened to you," she asked as she quickly untied her teammate.

Sasuke Glared at nothing before replying " that dope I'm not sure how but he used solid clones to ambush me before transforming into me"

Yasumi blinked 'ok one that's the most I have ever heard you speak two what the hell do you mean solid clones last week he couldn't even do a normal clone' she exclaimed as her teammate stalked out of the room.

"Oi Wait for me you Bothersome boy" she called after him.

Sasuke glared over his shoulder "Hn why are you following me"

Yasumi glared back before explaining as she slowly trailed behind him "I was raised to work on a team it would be a drag to let that suffer because you wanted to kill the dance so some have to stop you before that happens."

"'Hn" His glare hardened for a second before looking forward stuffing his fist in his pockets as he continued to stalk off to find that orange wearing idiot only to find Sakura instead at

"Oh Sasuke-kun you're back already that was fast you, shy boy, you I hope your ready I know I am she called out. Sasuke scoffed "I don't have time for this Where's Naruto?" he questioned as he started to walk by her. Making Yasumi snicker slightly at the clueless pink haired girl.

Don't change the subject besides who cares about Naruto all he ever does is pick fights with you. Sasuke glanced and Yasumi Glared at her female teammate's Attitude towards Naruto. Well, i guess it's because he doesn't have a normal Childhood so he doesn't have parents" Sakura continued making Yasumi's eyes grow wide in disbelief as sasuke froze glaring harshly at the stupid girl. "He can do whatever he wants there no discipline I mean come on if I acted like that I would have been grounded for months, He's lucky he is alone No Parents to tell him what to do and what not to do the pink haired girl shrugged that's why he's always in trouble she finished making Yasumi wince knowing this was about to get ugly.

"All Alone" Sasuke muttered glaring at the ground

"Huh?" The Pink haired girl asked confused

His glare grew harsher "The feeling of having your parents scold you is nowhere near what he feels.

W..What's The matter -Kun Sakura stuttered not realizing what she did.

Put it this way Sakura Yasumi said making her presence know to the other girl who blinked in shock, Yasumi continued shaking her head "in a sense you just bad-mouthed not only Naruto for not having parents but you also bad mouth Sasuke too"

The glaring boy looked up at the Pink haired girl "You're annoying" He stated before Walking off with a final glare.

Yasumi frowned Shaking her head before following Sasuke, pausing to say something to the girl "Sakura you're a Kunoichi Now you need to learn how to do some research before passing Harsh judgment you don't know what kind of damage you could cause if you don't I'll see you back at class after I collect the guys" she waved over her shoulder before rushing to catch up to the angered Uchiha.

When the young are caught up to her stoic teammate she sweatdropped as her loudest teammate confronted 'H...How did you What are you doing here" the poor blonde Exclaimed pointing at Sasuke?

Sasuke smirked, "Any Real Shinobi can easily untie a simple not like you used to remember that dead last."

The blonde stuttered before moving to attack Sasuke making Several clones making Yasumi's eyes widened as she started moving to help if needed only to stop as Naruto and his clones grabbed stomach as it gurgled before they all started fighting over the bathroom. Um, Sasuke-san I believe that you just got actual revenge without raising a finger she Stated dryly as she smacked her forehead before muttering bothersome.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

Yasumi held up the large bento. "Um there about 20 minutes before we have to go back and I know you didn't finish eating your lunch because that idiot and my mom made extra for me to share with my team so can we please eat now I'm hungrier than an Akamichi" she mumbled before he started walking off making her frown again thinking he ignored her. She was about to turn around when Sasuke called out "come on Nara I'm not going to late because you're too lazy to pick up the pace"

Yasumi Huffed and caught to Sasuke before turning around um Naruto you realize that instead of fighting you could just dispel your clones right she pointed out to the orange-clad ninja making him freeze as his to teammates walked away.

A.N and Done again I'm sorry that this took so long to upload and I'm sorry if it seems short I'll work on that but right now the meds my nurses gave me for a headache is kicking in and making me drowsy my poll is up if you want to check that out and vote for the Yasumi's pairing there will be other interactions with her possible love interest possibly in the next chapter along with the introduction Of Kakashi


	5. Chapter 5

Sayuri-chan: hello all i'm backkk for the next chapter which i admit wasn't easy to write as i am going through a lot at the moment but it shall be done.

Now to do the disclaimer

Sakura- Sayuri-chan doesn't own Naruto nor does she get any profit from this story

Naruto -thats why shes Broke believe it

Sayuri- glares at naruto ANYWAYS….. On with the chapter while i strangle this dope

Chapter 5 Kakashi Hatake

As quickly as the classroom filled after lunch, it emptied as one by one a jonin sensei showed up to take their team. An hour after the second to last team left Yasumi let out a lazy yawn leaning back putting her feet up "Oi you guys wake me up when sensei gets here" She Requested before shutting her eyes.

"Hmpf you are so Lazy Nara" sakura snapped.

Yasumi peaked a Dark brown eye open slightly irritated at being called that " Bothersome girl it's not like we are doing anything else ?" she muttered before closing her eye once again this time falling asleep for a good 20 minutes before she heard a shout making her bolt up looking around Blinking she seen naruto placing the chalk board eraser on top of the door while sakura scolded him for goofing around. oi calm down sakura it's not like he is hurting anybody besides a Jonin wouldn't fall for that kind of prank " Yasumi started only to be cut off as the door slid open causing the eraser to fall and hit a man with silver hair making her introduce her hand to her face

"I stand corrected" she muttered as the man stared them down.

"Based on my first impressions I hate you all he stated before telling them to meet him on the roof and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Yasumi watched as naruto and sakura took off for the roof with a frown before she moved to follow with sasuke, "Hn Nara what do you know about that guy" the raven haired boy asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She glanced at him "not alot i've seen him talk to dad a few times but i get the feeling he has been watching us and we maybe in big trouble."

sasuke nodded as the entered the roof and sat down on few small steps as there sensei stared at them for a moment "now that we are all here why don't you introduce yourselves." the team stared at him. "In..introduce ourselves?" sakura questioned yeah sensei why don't you go first besides we know nothing about you naruto added making the silver haired man pause for a moment.

"well my name is kakashi hatake things i like things i hate i don't feel like telling you my dreams hmm i never really thought about it as for my hobbies i have lots of hobbies he finished up. Well that was useless all we learned was his name sakura stated dryly as naruto nodded in agreement. Alright your turn you on the left kakashi nodded to naruto. Who adjusted his headband

I'm naruto uzumaki i like ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen iruka sensei got me at the ichiraku noodle shop i hate the 3 minute wait after pouring the hot water in the cup my hobbies are eating and comparing different cups of Ramen and pranks i guess My Dream is to become the greatest Hokage that way everybody respect me and treat me like i'm somebody somebody important.

Yasumi glanced at naruto a gave a faint smile at his dream 'i'll help you get there Someday naruto' she thought as she heard sakura began her introduction which mainly consisted her thoughts of sasuke making Yasumi shake her head. As sasuke started his introduction

"Hn my name is sasuke Uchiha i hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything what i have is not a dream because i will make it a reality i will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." he finished darkly causing everyone to stare with mixed reactions. And last but not least the young lady on the far left Yasumi Yawned

" I'm Yasumi Nara I like watching the sun rise and set and i like feeding the deer on my families land I dislike dieting and being called lazy because i'm a nara I also hate being compared to my brother just because we are twins doesn't make us the same. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends practicing my clan techniques and watching clouds with my brother My dream is to become a great kunoichi and to protect my home and its people" She finished with a lazy Yawn.

Kakashi sensei clapped his hands good you're all unique and have different outlooks he youll have your first mission tomorrow. The team straightened up what kinda mission huh Naruto blurted out excited. It's a task the five of us will do together it's a survival excise Kakashi declared

"Wait a survival exercise i thought we were getting a real mission not more practice" sakura asked Yasumi nodded confused.

"she's right we did all that stuff at the Academy" Yasumi added confused

"Yea what's the big idea" Naruto questioned loudly making their sensei laugh

"What's so funny that was a normal question" sakura asked

"You won't like the answer if i tell you" the silver haired man declared

"Troublesome Just tell us before naruto has an aneurysm" Yasumi snapped tired of beating around the bush. "Well out of all the teams that Graduated only nine or in this case 10 of you will become actual shinobi the rest will go back to the academy and you will have to survive against me" He stated getting mixed reactions from the squad all clearly upset.

What do you mean go back to the academy we worked hard to get here what's the point of having the graduation exam then Naruto exclaimed angrily

"its narrow it down those whom are truely ready to become shinobi kakashi explain before adding make your way to training ground 7 at 5:30 am tomorrow morning oh and don't eat breakfast you'll puke he finished before disappearing with a puff of smoke. Yasumi frowned as sasuke declared he was leaving the others trailing after him. Wait don't go we need to come up with a plan or that guy is going to flunk us for sure we should definitly eat My dad is the Jonin commander and he always has a light meal before he trains or goes on a mission. Sasuke paused and looked at her ,"what are you talking about Nara" Kakashi is a Jonin were fresh out of the academy genin theres no way we would be able to take him on by ourselves individually she stated

speak for yourself Yasumi your just trying to get us in trouble and sasuke-kun he can handle himself just fine he's rookie of the year after all Sakura snapped storming off with naruto on her heels sasuke starting to head off in the opposite direction

No Im Not Sasuke look i told you i was raised on teamwork and how important it is she pleaded making him pause once more I'll work with you but you better not hold me back Nara he waved her off making her shake her head with a sigh before heading home herself muttering about troublesome teammates.

And done sorry for taking so long readers like i said in the beginning of the chapter im going through a lot lately including the death of my darling grandmother and dear baby brother hope you enjoy and check out the poll i have to decide the romantic interest of yasumi


	6. yeah

i regret that im putting this story up for adoption and due to the fact extremely sick with a terminal illness of brain cancer if you want to adopt this let le.lnow through rhe no only rule id to please kept the pairng ether yasumi with kibs


End file.
